


Fairly Local

by myheartismyarmor



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismyarmor/pseuds/myheartismyarmor
Summary: Josh meets Tyler on his first day at his new school, he wants more from Tyler but doesn't  know if Tyler feels the same about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm rewriting Fairly Local hopefully this one won't be bad. Enjoy!

Josh knew he couldn’t delay the inevitable...school, well actually his first day at a new school. In the middle of the school year, as if he weren’t already a black sheep in his family, his old school, the little friends he used to have.  
“Josh, get down here you are not going to be late for your first day at school” called his Mom  
“ I’m coming, gimme a sec” he replied  
Josh’s mind was so occupied with worry he didn’t seem to notice the car stopped in front of the school or his mom wishing him good luck.  
“Josh, hey honey we’re here” said his mom, while waving her hand in his face.  
“Oh uh thanks Mom” stuttered Josh  
“I’ll be a little late picking you up, I have to stay a little late at work to settle in. is that okay?” asked his Mom  
“Yeah don’t worry Mom I’ll be fine” lied Josh  
Josh stepped out his mom’s car to walk up to the doors that would hold him for the next 6 hours. He could see people staring, he knew it was because of his red hair .He knew that they didn’t mean to make him feel bad, but he could an anxiety attack surfacing. He searched for the nearest bench to sit, as soon as he sat down he took some deep breaths just like had practiced with his mom.  
“Are you alright?” asked a boy with the most beautiful eyes josh had ever seen  
“Uh...huh?” replied Josh instantly feeling stupid for such a simple reply  
“I was just wondering if you’re okay, you don’t look so good”  
“Uh I’m not so good right now, but thanks”  
“I haven’t seen you around before are you new?’’  
“Yeah it’s my first day”  
“Well I can show you around, you know if you want”  
“I’d like that thanks”  
“Oh my name’s Tyler by the way” he said sticking his hand out for Josh to shake  
“Josh” he replied grabbing his hand and both of them holding on for a little too long  
“So uh I can show you around now” Tyler said nervously after realizing scratching his head  
“Yeah that’d be great”  
Tyler started walking towards the doors of the high school with Josh trailing behind. Josh couldn’t help but stare at Tyler. He didn’t know what it was about the boy, but he was drawn to him.  
~Tyler’s POV~  
Tyler could feel the red-haired boys stare and strangely it didn’t bother him. He didn’t know why out of all the kids at this school he chose the boy with red hair and the prettiest eyes. ‘Why did he look so anxious?’ he thought. He turned slightly to see Josh and motion for Josh to walk with him instead of behind him. As he turned he saw Josh staring at him, Josh blushed profusely as did Tyler. Tyler motioned for Josh, and he understood and started walking with him.  
“So where did you move here from?” questioned Tyler  
“I came from Cincinnati”  
“Oh cool”  
“Yeah, my family moved for my mom’s job”Josh said as they walked on and on in the halls. "Well, uh we’re kinda just wandering in the halls so can I see your schedule so I can take you to class?”  
“Oh yeah uh sorry... here”  
Josh reached into his backpack to grab his schedule and hands it to Tyler.  
“Oh I know where your first class is I’ll show you, but we better hurry before the bell rings”  
Tyler showed Josh to his first class and explained how to get to his second class. As they walked their hands brushed and both boys turned to look at each other and started blushing.  
“Uh here we are”  
“ Thanks, I’ll uh see you later”  
“Wait” Tyler exclaimed as Josh turned to enter his class  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you wanna trade numbers so I can help you if you need” Tyler let out in one breath nervously  
“Yeah sure” Josh replied smiling. After getting each other’s numbers Josh went into his class the bell ringing just as he entered. He sat down in the farthest from the front and had trouble paying attention, the only thing that was on his mind was Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decided to completely rewrite the story, I'll be keeping the school theme going but I'd like to have a plot in mind and better writing style which I'm just not feeling with the current story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted this chapter on both versions of Fairly Local:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments I would really appreciate them!


End file.
